What the Future Holds
by Dispatch22705
Summary: A collaboration idea with pal CathMarchr. Her story is called Turn, Turn, Turn. The prompt: B&B at a carnival with Brennan in a situation out of her element. Hope you enjoy it!


**Hey, hey! Well, LAST time I did a marathon, I collaborated with the awesome (and equally spoiler free) Cathmarchr. It was so fun that as soon as I knew I wanted to do another marathon, I asked her if she wanted to do the same. Lucky for me, she agreed. The prompt we had for each other was 'B&B at a carnival, specifically Brennan in a situation that is out of her element'. I hope you like this story. And be sure to check out and comment on Cathmarchr's story, "Turn, Turn, Turn"!**

**-b&b-**

"Okay, people, I know this isn't the kind of thing we normally do," Cam explained from the head of the meeting room table. "But we've been asked to improve the image of the Jeffersonian, and this way seemed the least terrible."

"Improve our image?" Brennan frowned.

"Seriously," Hodgins agreed, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head. "What needs improved on? Or are people just not into the whole scientists turned crime-fighting superheroes storyline anymore?"

"What people are NOT into, Dr. Hodgins," Cam answered. "Is government funded money going toward salaries of people who go to Paris, or Maluku or…wherever," she challenged. "Now, we are doing this, and believe me, from the list of possible choices, helping at the local United Way carnival fundraiser is the least terrible." She slid the list of potential jobs toward her team. "Besides, you guys like Halloween. It's all about death. I've seen some…" her brow furrowed as she tried to think of the right word. "Partying." Not quite happy with that choice, she tilted her head to the side and then shrugged as if to say screw it. "Enjoy choosing!"

"Hey!" Angela called after her. "You've dressed up for Halloween too."

"Yeah, you're a pathologist, death-lady!" Hodgins followed up with a hand around his mouth to be heard.

"I can't hear you!" Cam called back without stopping, leaving her three co-workers in the meeting room.

The artist and entomologist both looked back to Brennan, who shrugged. "Don't look at me. I'm not doing it."

"Well, if you're not doing it, then I'm not doing it." Angela declared.

"Well…" Hodgins stood up. "If neither of you are doing it, then I sure as hell am not doing it." He rolled his shoulders back and straightened the lapels on his lab coat. "Unless of course they need someone to man the dunk tank, because…" he grinned. "That would be _awesome_."

"They do," Angela smiled in his direction as she looked at the paper Cam had given them. "And, oh look…" she skimmed her finger over the form. "They need a fortune teller. I could totally do that. I think I still have all my scarves from when I did that in college."

"You do," Hodgins murmured, coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her. "Remember our wedding night?"

Angela's lips curved up in a satisfied and seductive smile. "Oh yeah…"

Brennan stared at them both incredulously. "Well, I'm still not doing it."

"Ah, Bren. It could be fun!" Angela wheedled. "Maybe Booth would do his knife throwing act again. Plus, he's single now, you know."

"Yes, Ange, I _know_," Brennan stood up and gathered her things. "Though I don't see how that would have any bearings on his participation in a carnival. He only did that because we were undercover. Besides, he still hates clowns."

With that, she left the room, and Hodgins and Angela to smile at one another.

_**-b&b—**_

_(Later that afternoon…)_

"So, Bones," Booth rested one elbow against the window of the SUV while he used his right hand to steer. "What you're saying from that incredibly _long_ description is that you won't be participating in the carnival."

"Precisely," Brennan nodded, keeping her eyes on the buildings they were driving past. "It seems like a major waste of time."

"Well," Booth shifted in his seat and ran a hand down his tie. "Raising money for a good cause is never really a waste of time, Bones." He spared her a glance, but she only shrugged a shoulder.

"I can _donate _money, Booth."

He looked at her again from the corner of is eye. There wasn't much he could say about that. Except, "What about improving the image of the Jeffersonian?"

Her jaw tightened for a fraction of a second, and she did look at him then. "I'm not worried about that. I present a very good image, I believe."

She didn't miss the way his eyes seemed to flick from her head to her toes and everywhere in between. But just when she thought he was going to meet her eyes again, he looked back out through the windshield. Brennan's eyes traced over his shoulders and jawline. And when he looked at her again, she looked away quickly, primly pressing her hands in her lap and keeping her gaze on the city.

"Well," she heard Booth clear his throat. "Maybe I'll take Parker. It should be fun."

Her eyebrows rose as she looked at him. "There might be clowns there, Booth," she warned.

"Yeah, well…" he gave a cocky single nod. "I'll be sure to have my gun."

His lips curved up in a small smile, and she couldn't help but smile back as they pulled into the parking lot where their first suspect waited for questioning.

**-b&b—**

**(Two weeks later…)**

"Brennan," she spoke as she placed her phone up to her ear.

"Sweetie…" came a raspy voice from the other caller.

"Ange?" Brennan guessed. Either that or a deranged fan.

"Yes," the artist practically wheezed. "I need your help."

Brennan frowned. "I'm on my way home from dinner with my dad. Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No…" Angela cleared her throat, but it didn't make any difference. "Are you on your way to your apartment? I'll just meet you there and explain."

"Okay," Brennan stared at her phone, wondering what could possibly be wrong. She had a partial answer when she pulled into her driveway and saw Angela standing near her car with what looked like a dozen scarves.

"Isn't tonight the night of the carnival?" Brennan asked as she got out of her car.

"Yes," Angela whispered. "I was going to do the fortune telling, but…" she pointed to her throat. "I have no voice. I can't do it."

Brennan stared at her. "Well, I'm not sure how I can help you. I'm not a medical doctor, although once when I was in Peru, I had laryngitis and a local medicine woman gave me these herbs, and-"

"—Bren," Angela held up a hand. "I need you to be the fortune teller."

…

"What?" Brennan's mind caught up with what she'd heard, and she laughed in disbelief, moving past her friend. "I don't think so, Ange."

"Please," Angela rushed to jog beside her. "Please, Brennan. I'm begging you."

"No!" Brennan looked at her incredulously. "I could not do that. I wouldn't even know where to start."

Angela held up the scarves she brought. "I'll help you with your costume. You can wear what I was going to wear. I promise, you can do it, sweetie." When they reached Brennan's apartment door, she held the scarves up to her chin and twined her fingers together, a pleading look in her eyes. "Please. I'll even help you. I'll stand outside the tent and listen to what people say and give you clues to people."

Brennan frowned as she opened the door to her apartment. "That feels like cheating."

"It's _all_ cheating, Brennan. That's kind of what happens at carnivals."

Brennan's eyebrows rose. "I find that both disheartening and completely realistic."

Angela eyed her for a few seconds. "So…does that mean you'll do it?"

Her voice was almost completely non-existent. Brennan considered her options, weighing her personal time against her ability to assist Angela in this situation. Angela had assisted her in many circumstances, and this did appear to be one of those best friend type scenarios. "Booth often tells me that in a situation like this, I should consider what would happen if the roles were reversed. And I do believe that if I were in a crisis like this, you would assist me, and therefore, I can only conclude that I should assist you in this matter."

Angela's lips pursed to the side as she tried to hide her amusement. She pulled Brennan into a tight hug and squeezed. "Thank you. And yes, I would do it for you. I promise." She held Brennan back at arm's lengths and smiled. "Now, let's get you in costume."

Brennan smiled and shrugged a shoulder. "Okay,"

They were mostly quiet as Angela worked considering she had practically no voice. And as Brennan watched, she had to admit that her friend was quite good as transforming her into a fortune teller. Her black dress was cotton and formfitting, but when covered with scarves and a silver chain link belt around her waist, she looked very…alluring.

And with her hair mostly covered with scarves and her make up a lot darker than normal, Brennan began to see the appeal. "This is quite fun, Angela," she commented.

Angela met her gaze in the mirror. "You look amazing, Brennan. With your eyes…I don't think people are even going to notice when you make up stuff." She grinned. "Wait till Booth gets a load of this."

Brennan blinked. "Booth is going to be there?"

"Yeah," Angela shrugged, using some more eyeliner on Brennan's eyes. "I think he's bringing Parker. Plus Cam said that he convinced the homicide department to raise a lot of money."

Brennan didn't reply and just leaned closer to her mirror, examining Angela's work.

"And…you know he's single again, right?"

There was silence until Brennan met Angela's eyes. "Will you please stop saying that? I _know_ that he is. Why do you keep asking me that?"

Angela had the grace to look somewhat chagrined. She leaned back against the vanity and closed the cap to her eyeliner. "Because…" she exhaled. "I don't know. It just feels like you guys are really back. Like really, really back. And I'm just afraid that you're going to miss your chance."

When Brennan didn't reply, Angela moved from her position between Brennan and the mirror and stood behind her, looking at both of their reflections. "Are you mad at me?"

Brennan stared in the mirror. "No, I'm not mad. And I know what you mean."

Angela smiled sadly at her, and Brennan did the same.

"I believe I have caught up to what you once referred to as 'my reality', and…I find it's kind of uncomfortable."

Angela hugged her from behind and sighed. "Why not say something to Booth, then?"

Brennan shrugged, patting Angela's arm before standing up and straightening her dress. "I don't know. I'm not sure he's even still interested."

It was on the tip of Angela's tongue to tell her she was pretty sure he was, but on the off chance she was wrong, she didn't want to lead her friend astray. "Well," she offered instead. "You'll never know until you try. But enough of that." She clapped her hands together. "Let's get you to the carnival!"

_**-b&b—**_

Booth patted Parker on the head, laughing when his son pushed his hand away.

"Dad!" Parker groaned, and Booth laughed again.

"Sorry bud. But hey, I'm just so proud of you. You were awesome at the ring toss."

Parker smiled. "Can I have some more cotton candy?"

"Hmmm…" Booth pretended to consider. "You could, but wouldn't you rather have a hot dog? With…mustard?"

Parker's eyes widened. "Yes!"

Booth laughed and motioned with his head toward the hot dog cart. "Alright, then. Let's go!"

He noticed that a few yards away was the fortune telling booth and smiled at the small line formed outside of it. Last he'd heard Angela was going to be manning that booth. He spared a glance toward Parker as they waited in line for their hot dogs. "Hey, Park-o, what do you say about getting your fortune told next, hmmm? Maybe find out secrets from your future?"

"Sure," Parker shrugged. "I mean, it's not real or anything. Chrissy in my class said that her mom sometimes calls people on the phone at night for her future but all the person ever does is ask for money and stuff."

Booth stared at him, his mind once again coming around to the fact that his son was getting older. And fast. "Right. Right…" he clapped his hands together once and rubbed them. "So it'll be fun, right? Plus we know the money is going to a good cause. Like we talked about, remember?"

As they spread mustard over their hot dogs, Parker nodded. And as they made their way over to the fortune telling tent, Booth was surprised to see Angela standing near the entrance.

"Hey, Dad, there's Dr. Sweets. Can I go talk to him?" Parker asked.

Booth blinked and then looked in the direction Parker was pointing. "Sure, bud. Just stay close, okay? And…don't answer any questions about me!" he called after Parker was already running over.

"Hey, Booth," Angela whispered, and Booth couldn't help but smile as he looked at her.

"What's going on, Angela?" he chuckled. "I thought you were going to be telling fortunes tonight."

Angela pointed to her throat. "Laryngitis." She made a face and shrugged. "Brennan's covering for me."

Booth's face went blank. "Bones." He blinked. "Bones is in there?" he pointed toward the tent. "Telling fortunes. Bones is telling fortunes."

Angela nodded, smiling. "Yep. And she's actually really awesome at it."

"No way," Booth crossed his arms over his chest, a disbelieving smile curving up his mouth. "How? What?"

Angela shrugged. "She's reading people's body structures, saying stuff like, 'I believe your husband will be happy to hear he's going to be a father' when she can tell a woman is pregnant and she's wearing a wedding ring, or 'I can see that at one time you were in a fight and your nose was broken', and once people hear that kind of thing, they totally buy in to whatever she says next, which is usually just something from the list of things I told her she could say. Like, 'though you may have challenge in your life, if you continue in your schooling, you will be more successful' or whatever."

Booth shook his head. "I can't believe it. This I gotta see. Parker is going to flip out."

Angela nodded. "He might not even recognize her. She looks a little different than in her blue lab coat."

Booth grinned and jogged over to Parker. "Okay, bud. We can go in and get your fortune told, if you want. Ready?" He gave a polite wave toward Sweets and put his hand on Parker's shoulder, moving his son toward the tent.

"Sure, Dad." Parker nodded. "Dr. Sweets was just telling me about this cartoon. He said it was wicked awesome. Called Voltron. Can I watch that, Dad?"

Booth's lip curled up and he pressed a little harder on Parker's shoulder. "Sure, Parker. We'll see. Or _maybe_…" he grinned excitedly. "We'll see what cartoons are in your _future_."

Parker laughed and moved aside the flaps to the tent. "Whoa." His eyes went wide at the dark fabrics and low lights and the crystal ball in the center of a table. He smiled and paused, keeping close to Booth when he saw the woman behind the table.

"It's okay, Parker," Booth encouraged, nudging him. "I'm right here. It's going to be fine." He saw Angela come in behind them and could tell she also had an 'I gotta see this' look on her face.

Booth didn't blame his son for being kind of nervous, and he was sure Parker had no idea that Bones was the fortune teller. She appeared very mystical. And there was a small part of him that wondered that if Angela hadn't told him, if he might not have known. But then she pinned her blue eyes on him, and he knew he'd know her anywhere.

Booth nudged Parker again, and his son looked up to him.

"If I do this, will you do it too, Dad?" Parker asked, and Booth's eyebrows shot up.

"Um, sure…" he cleared his throat, rolling his shoulders back. "You know what? Why not? I'll do it."

Parker immediately moved forward, taking a seat across from Brennan. It was clear to Booth that he still had no idea it was Brennan.

He crossed his arms over his chest and caught her eye for just a second, giving her a small smile before watching her turn toward his son.

She reached out, and from her dark dress, her hands seemed extra pale. Parker's eyes were wide and he placed his palm in her hands. She traced his fingers. "Ah…" she began, her voice huskier than normal.

Booth's eyes flew to Parker's face to see if he suspected anything. But Parker was just staring in awe, and Booth recognized the feeling.

"I can see," Brennan continued. "…that you are a very smart boy. You do well in school, don't you? Particularly science?"

"Yes," Parker's eyes went even wider and he leaned forward, staring at his own hand as if he could see his own future there.

"And I can see that you also care a lot about your friends. And they care about you. In your future, I can see you being very well liked due to your willingness to stand up for what you think is right."

Booth's heart grew in his chest as he watched it all unfold.

"But I must warn you," Brennan's voice went deeper and her hand made a purposeful sweep over and around the crystal ball. "You may have some challenges in your life. And you must be sure to listen to your parents. And eat your vegetables."

Booth practically snorted out a laugh, but he covered it up with a cough. Trust his partner to see it as an opportunity to spread her love of greens to people at a carnival.

"I will," Parker breathed and Booth smiled again.

"Okay, Parker," he stepped closer, meeting eyes with Brennan again and giving her what he hoped was a small and encouraging smile. "We gotta go, bud."

"But," Parker's brow furrowed. "You promised you'd have your fortune told too, remember?"

Booth blinked. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Okay," he rubbed his hands together nervously and sat down in the seat.

"Hey, Parker," Angela said behind them. "Want to come with me to check out Hodgins at the dunk tank? It's awesome and your dad can meet you there when he's done."

Parker looked between his father and the artist. "Dad?"

Booth spared a quick glance toward Brennan and noticed her eyes were on Angela. Intrigued by the look on her face, he nodded and murmured. "Sure Parker, whatever you want."

He watched as his son left the tent with Angela and then, pulling in a quick breath, he turned around. "Hey," he leaned in, a conspiring smile on his face.

Brennan smiled in return. "Hi, Booth."

Booth cleared his throat. "So, you're good at this, I see." He narrowed his eyes and ran his hands over the crystal ball. "I'm sensing a change in your career. Forensic Anthropologist, best selling author, fortune teller." He nodded. "Yep, it could work."

She laughed and Booth wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her blush a little bit. And when she held her hands in his direction, he stared at them. "Oh, so…we're really doing this?"

Now she definitely was blushing. "Well," she shrugged. "You did promise Parker. And I know you like to keep your promises to him."

Booth shifted in his seat and nodded. "That's true. That is true." He swallowed and lifted his hand, placing it facedown into hers. A shiver raced up his spine at the touch, and he felt his eyes almost narrow in the simple pleasure. _Focus._

When she turned his hand in her palms and began tracing the soft lines, he had to physically force himself not to shake. Why was her gentle touch so close to unraveling him?

His eyes were pinned to her face, her pale skin perfect, her eyes dark and mysterious. Her lips red. And then she looked at him, and he saw nervousness in her expression before she focused her attention back on his hand.

"I see that you are a good man." Her voice was husky and pretty and spoke to a place deep in his heart. "Though you should eat less red meat."

Booth chuckled and leaned forward. Brennan's eyes shot up to his and he could tell she liked that he liked her teasing. "A very good man," she continued, clearing her throat. "Though you've experienced a lot of pain. But…" her finger traced a pattern inside his palm as her voice grew softer. "Above it all, you've managed to stay true to yourself and what you believe in. Things like justice and fate, and…love."

Booth could hardly breathe as she once again flicked her gaze up to meet his for just a second. He barely processed when she looked back down to their hands. "And though you have loved many women, there is one in particular who is very special to you…"

_What?_ Booth's mind whirled with what she said. _Is she saying what I think she's saying? _

"And…I see happiness in your future, if you consider asking her again." Brennan ran the pad of her index finger along the skin between his thumb and index finger. "I believe she would be _open_ to that."

_Yeah_.

Okay…okay. _Okay_. Booth swallowed, processing her words. She was serious. She was staring at his face now, and he felt his heart begin to pound. Just as he was going to open his mouth, his phone rang. He recognized Rebecca's ringtone, and he blinked, his brow furrowing as he opened his phone.

"Booth…yeah," his eyes remained on Brennan's face, watching as she pulled her hands back to her own lap. "Sure, we'll be there soon."

He closed his phone and leaned forward. "I gotta take Parker back home. He's got something going on tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Brennan nodded and offered him a soft smile, serene and more mysterious than anything else about the entire situation.

He stood up quickly, walking backward. But just as he was about to leave, he stepped toward her again. "I'll talk to you later."

Brennan stood as well, her hands smoothing down the skirt of her dress and nodded.

He stared at her for a long minute, the war between his responsibility to Parker and his desire for his partner battling inside of him. And in the end, he shoved his hand into his pocket and rubbed his poker chip with his finger. "Okay," was all he said before he turned and walked out.

One minute later, Angela threw open the tent flaps. She bit her lip and a questioning expression was on her face.

Brennan tilted her head to the side, shrugged and then nodded with a soft smile.

And Angela did her best to scream with absolutely no voice.

**-b&b-**

After the carnival was over, Brennan shrugged off Angela's offer to come back to her apartment and help her clean up.  
"I can do it, Ange. It's no big deal." She replied. "I'll see you on Monday."

As she drove back to her apartment, she couldn't help but remember the feel of Booth's hand in hers. It had been warm and large, and she shivered when she remembered the look in his eyes. Wondering what he'd meant when he said he'd see her later, she began to turn into her neighborhood. And when she arrived at her apartment for the second time that night, Booth was there, leaning against the driver's side of his SUV. A quickening began in her lower belly, and she smiled to herself as she turned off her engine. _Don't start being irrational_, a voice in her mind spoke up. _He could be here to tell you once and for all that he's not interested._

Deciding to wait until all the evidence was in, she got out of her car and walked toward Booth. He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, and she watched the way he watched her.

They stared at one another for a couple of moments until a soft gust of wind blew around them, sweeping fallen leaves in its wake.

"Would you like to come upstairs?" she offered, and he nodded.

"Sure," he kept his hands in his pockets as he followed her until they reached the outside door to her apartment complex which he held open for her. Their eyes met again, a new feeling swirling around them.

Brennan looked down and led the way to her apartment door, quickly using her key and welcoming him inside. She bit her bottom lip and lowered the scarves from her head. His eyes searched her face, and she watched in amazement at the small transformation cross his features. "I need to take off all this make-up. You can have a beer or something, if you want."

"Can I watch?" Booth asked and she wasn't sure who was more surprised by his question.

The trembling she'd been feeling ever since she'd taken his hand in hers across a crystal ball began to spread throughout her body. "If you wish. Go on in to the bathroom. I'm going to change my clothes. I'll be there in a minute.

Half expecting him to change his mind, she turned and walked alone down her hallway. Standing near her dresser, she pondered what to wear. If she were alone, she would be comfortable in just a long tank top and some boy short panties. If she had a lover waiting for her in her living room, she'd choose something more seductive and intended to be removed quickly.

But…this was in between. She needed something comfortable and…honest.

It wasn't a word she'd ever used to describe clothing before, but somehow, here with Booth, it seemed right.

Her fingers skimmed through her drawer and she found an old off the shoulder sweater that she pulled on over some yoga pants. Smoothing her hair back with a large cotton hair band, she made her way to the bathroom. Booth was sitting on the edge of her tub, his elbows near his knees as they bounced up and down. When he saw her approach, he smiled softly, and Brennan ran her palms against her sides.

He stood up when she entered the bathroom and then took a seat on her closed toilet, watching as she opened the door beneath her sink and pulled out some eye make-up remover. "Parker loved his fortune, by the way," he began, his voice low in the small space.

Brennan spared him a glance as she rose, tipping the liquid onto a thin cotton swath. "Did you tell him it was me?"

Booth smiled. "Nah, I didn't want to ruin the fun. Maybe one day I'll tell him. When he's older. When he likes vegetables."

Brennan chuckled and leaned in closer to her mirror, her lips falling open automatically as she opened her eyes wider and took a quick swipe at the heavy eyeshadow she was wearing. When she had one eye completely clean, she stood back and noticed the dramatic difference. She looked at Booth and he smiled, his eyebrows lifting in surprise.

From her vantage point at the mirror, she could only see him from the corner of her eyes and not all at in the reflection, but she knew he was watching her. She leaned forward again, careful around her eye as she cleaned off the make-up.

"You know, Bones," Booth spoke up quietly, "You really are very pretty."

She looked at him, surprised. "You mean…with all this make up on."

"No," he stood and moved closer to her. "I mean, the real you."

Casually, he picked up a cotton ball, rolling it between his fingertips. Brennan picked up her facial make-up remover and he held out a hand to her. She placed the plastic bottle in his hand and stepped back as he maneuvered his way between her and the sink. His back was to the mirror, and she could see him and their reflections in the mirror.

His finger tapped just under her chin, and she met his eyes. He stared at her face, concentrating on his work as he lightly brushed over her skin with the moistened cotton ball. The alcohol in it gave her pores a small tingling sensation that echoed all over her body. Booth stared at her for a moment before repeating the process. It was hard for Brennan to remain still. Part of her wanted to take back the cotton and liquid and finish the process herself. And part of her wanted to know what Booth was thinking as he caressed and cleaned her face.

When he was done, he examined her face and a small smile curved up once side of his mouth. "Did you mean what you said, Bones?" he asked, his finger and thumb now holding her chin in place.

"Yes," Brennan answered as best she could. Still unsure of his complete feelings, her fingers fluttered at her sides, her balance slightly off kilter with nothing to lean on.

He was staring at her, _so very close_. Brennan watched as his lips parted and moved toward hers. Just when she thought he was going to kiss her, he stopped. He was so cautious, and she sensed he was still unsure. And then his lips brushed against hers.

It was just like she remembered, somehow soft but also rough. He never pushed, but behind each kiss was a force waiting to be let loose. Begging her to let him love her how he wanted to.

Their lips parted in unison, pressing and tasting. Moving and caressing. Her hands found their way to his biceps and she wrapped her fingers around him, amazed that she didn't even hardly span halfway around his strong arms.

His hands centered on her back as he kissed her deeper before pulling back. "I believe in giving this a chance," he repeated the words he'd said to her before.

She felt calm in the assurance of her love for him. It had taken a long time, and she was sad for the pain she'd caused him in the interim. But now, she could honestly smile at him and say, "Me too."

His cheek flinched in disbelieving pleasure, and she bit her lip at the display of emotion in his eyes. When he kissed her again, he was smiling. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, twirling her around in a circle.

Brennan let out a gasp of pleasure. She'd seen that happen before, but no man she'd ever been with had ever been so happy that he'd twirled her around. Wrapping her arms around Booth's neck, she hugged him tight.

"What'd you do?" he asked. "Calculate the odds of our success or something?"

She saw questions in his eyes, wondering about her thought process. A smile crossed her lips, and she tilted her head to the side. "Partially. But that wasn't my only method of determination."

His eyebrows moved up, but his arms stayed wrapped around her.

Brennan pulled in a deep breath. "I realized that I…I have very strong feelings for you. Feelings that can't be explained by only partnership. And I realized that if our partnership were to dissolve, I would be sad. But if we were to not be partners anymore and still be _with_ one another, I would be happy. And so, I considered the third alternative, which was the idea of us remaining partners and only partners."

Booth swallowed as he listened. Brennan bit her bottom lip and her fingers rested around Booth's neck. Very lightly, she skimmed her fingertips over one of his shoulders. "And, I realized I didn't want that. Being just partners. I wanted…just you. Whether we are work partners or not."

His lips crashed against hers at her admission. Brennan felt his arms tighten around her waist and then she was in the air. The next thing she knew, she was in her bed.

"I need you, Bones," Booth rasped into her shoulder, his body weight pressing hers into her mattress. "Right now."

"Yes," Brennan chanted the word mindlessly, her fingers flying over his skin, pulling his clothes off his body as he did the same to her.

He ran his hands from her shoulders to her hips and then reared back onto his knees, his eyes narrowed and serious as he did it again and watched his hands. "You are _so_ beautiful, Bones."

She shifted on the bed, her eyes on his face. The room was dark and his eyes were dark, but inside of her was a growing light. "So are you, Booth," she whispered.

His eyes met hers, and he blinked as if he was just then really coming to terms with the reality of being with her. Booth pressed his hands on either side of her shoulders and leaned over her, staring down into her eyes as he lowered his lips to hers. The contact also caused her bare breasts to brush against him and his hard length to gently touch along her lower belly. Brennan instinctively arched up, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Booth groaned and fell completely onto her. He moved backward a few inches, enough for the head of his penis to rest gently at her opening. "You feel so hot and wet," his eyes slammed shut as he slid inside of her an inch. "_Tight_."

Brennan loved his base nature and reveled in the fact that she was making her calm and collected partner lose his edge. And he felt amazing. "So good, Booth."

"Mmmm," he grunted and moved deeper, as slow as he possibly could, until he was all the way inside of her.

He swallowed and with all his strength, managed to stay put. Leaning up on one elbow, he used his other thumb to rub against her chin. "I love you, Bones. That's never going to change." His entire body was like a live wire, muscles bulging, eyes like fire. "And right now, it might feel like a gamble, but I promise you. Bones, I promise you… I'm a sure bet."

Brennan felt tears prick in the back of her eyes at his soft declaration. She didn't know how to reply except to gently rub his back and lean up and kiss his lips. "I know," she whispered and gasped when at the touch of their tongues, he pulled out and moved his hips backward, sliding out of her only to slide back in again.

When he gruffly apologized, she knew he'd meant to be slow and gentle but couldn't. And Brennan's back arched at the feel of him sliding so thickly into her. Her breath came in short pants and her nails sank into the skin at his lower back as she began to move with him, recognizing his rhythm and joining him.

Soon she was coming; they both were.

"Bones," he cried out, baring his teeth against her neck, and Brennan shivered, smoothing her fingers all over his back and shoulders as she trembled and rocked and whimpered.

They both began to breathe more normally, but didn't move, each one wanting to keep this connection. Booth pulled in a deep shuddering breath and Brennan's fingertips slipped around his waist to his stomach. He reared back, sensitive there, and Brennan couldn't help but smile at him. With his weight in his hands, he looked down their bodies to where they were still joined and Brennan did the same.

"Bones, I don't…" he moved back and they both groaned when his satisfied length slipped out of her. The shivering sensation they both felt at the last inch of him against her opening was just as intimate as anything they'd ever shared.

"I don't know what else to say," he admitted, meeting her eyes.

Brennan smiled softly and ran her hands up to trace over his chest. She found she liked being underneath Booth…for now. "Don't say anything. Just relax."

His brow furrowed and when she pushed on his chest and shoulders, he moved to his back. Brennan then placed one hand on his other side and stared down at him, finding she liked this position just as much. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "We can talk in the morning. We'll both be here."

Booth's jaw twitched and he pulled her close, pinning her to his side with an arm around her waist. He took her hand in his and twined their fingers together. "Yeah, Bones. We'll be here. Together. We'll be together."

She smiled and nodded, resting her head on his bare chest for the first time in their lives.

But not the last…not even close.

**-b&b—**

**The end!**


End file.
